shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rangass D. Kimi
Appearance Kimi has long, black hair, blue eyes, a very lovely face and a sweet smile. She carries around an axe that weighs an estimated two tons and seems to have no signs of any great amount of muscle tone. When she turns into her more menacing mood, her grin can grow quite devious. She normally wears a short skirt of some sort, sometimes she wears her school uniform from Umigami Senior Class where she graduated. She also likes to wear kimonos when she is being formal, but her favorite is her business skirt that makes her look like a secretary... wielding a two ton axe. Personality Quite straight forward are the ways of Rangass D. Kimi. She will let someone know what she thinks of them on a whim, even if it is highly insulting. It does not matter how high ranking or high up in the system they are, if she doesn't like them (especially Tenryuubitos) she will tell them that they are idiots and walk away to buy some cotton candy. On the flip-side, if she likes someone, she will show her outward admiration toward them. This has gotten her into trouble with couples that are out on a date at a bar or something, and she will express her tasteful adoration for either the man or the woman and come off as awkward. When she is angry, she will shout at people how much she wants to mistreat them and anyone who likes them. She will get into someone's face, spit in it, and then knock them in the face with her axe handle. She will even attack them outright if she is truly disgruntled. Weapons Domo - The axe that her father gave her, so that she might be a great lumberjack like he was after his retirement. Instead, she used it to cut down all obstacles that she could not take down otherwise. Thanks to his methods of making her carry entire tree trunks with her barehands, she gained the strength of a giant, and the strength to wield her father's axe with just one hand with little to no effort. Fighting Style and Techniques With her free-forming axe technique, she has come up with her own way of using a gigantic axe. She likes to call it "Dire Axe" Technique. This involves twirling her six foot axe between her fingers, and even throwing it. Domokire - A one-handed strike with her axe. Munch Shot - A normal shot against an enemy using both of her hands to swing the axe. Crowd Mower - Where she throws her axe horizontally to where it spins in the middle of the air, and even comes back to her like a boomerang. Axe Poker - She needs to get through a crowd at close range or an especially hard enemy to move, she can use the needle on the top of her axe for a stabbing motion and plow through the obstacle as she needs, giving people plenty of time to move out of her way. Render - She is able to slice downward, and not only slice into whatever she hits, but slice it in half while touching nothing but the very top of it. Blade Quake - Instead of cutting the ground, she knows how to use her axe's blade to cause the ground to shake uncontrollably. Tornado Wrath - A move where she puts in a great deal of pressure on herself to spin around, her axe held out to chop up anyone in her path. Even after she stops spinning, if she puts enough energy into it, she can cause an actual bladed tornado to slice up anyone in its path as well. History Born to Rangass D. Inazuma and Kazuya on the island of Umigame in the New World. Her father told her that Inazuma died giving birth to her, and was forced to raise her himself. He was a lone woodsman on the island, but he was once one of the strongest pirates on the sea. Axe Hand Inazuma he was once known as. However, he decided that he would hang up his axe as a weapon, and only use it for chopping down trees to make lumber, or hunting for food. With his daughter, he made his way into the culture of the lost woods. Kimi proved to be very proficient in the ways of hunting, but when it came to lumberjacking, he was lacking. This was when her father began to give her gigantic loads of wood to bring back to the house. Over time, her strength became enhanced to a point of even being able to match her father's. This was when her father began to teach her how to use his old axe. It took her a while, but it wasn't long before she was able to throw it straight up into the air, twirling, and then catch it like a baton. It wasn't until that fateful night that he finally told her what really happened to her mother. He told her that Rangass D. Kazuya left him after she had Kimi because she believed that she could find the treasure One Piece without him, as he would not raise their child on the sea. When he gave her the option to take his old ship to go and find her, she took it. With her father's ship and axe, her own little adventure began. Major Battles Rangass D. Kimi vs Mei Rangass D. Kimi, Spike, Ruriko, and Sirius vs Goro Trivia *Inspired by Joanna from the Hunger Games book series *Rinji79's first Will of D character Category:Will of D. Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Captain Category:Human Category:Tiger-Stripe Pirates